A popular type of electrical connector which is used widely in the electronic industry is called an "edge card" connector. An edge connector is provided for receiving a printed circuit board having a mating edge and a plurality of contact pads adjacent the edge. Such edge connectors have an elongated housing defining an elongated receptacle or slot for receiving the mating edge of the printed circuit board. A plurality of terminals are spaced along one or both sides of the slot for engaging the contact pads adjacent the mating edge of the board. In many applications, such edge connectors are mounted on a second printed circuit board. The mating edge board or card commonly is called the "daughter" board, and the board to which the connector is mounted commonly is called the "mother" board.
One of the problems with edge connectors of the character described above centers around the everincreasing miniaturization of such connectors brought about by the demands for high density electronic circuitry. The terminals of such a connector are mounted in a housing fabricated of dielectric material such as plastic or the like. Not only are the terminals becoming ever-increasingly miniaturized, but the dimensions of the housing are becoming smaller and smaller. The terminals are mounted in rows along the slot of the housing, with the terminals being separated by a dielectric partition integral with the housing, and the housing includes side walls for surrounding the terminals. The parameters of providing a very high density connector, in combination with the increasing miniaturization of the connectors, results in the housing portions between and around the terminals becoming extremely thin. Not only does this result in the housing portions potentially providing insufficient support for the terminals, but the stresses placed on the terminals due to their engagement with an inserted circuit board may result in the housing becoming warped, bent, or otherwise disfigured.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing a combination of a particular terminal configuration along with its mounting orientation and support provided by surrounding portions of the housing to provide a sturdy and reliable edge connector capable of high density applications in miniaturized or compact environments.